Abrasive materials in cutting systems have been used to aid in rough and precision cuts. A basic cutting system consists of a filtration system, ultrahigh-pressure pump, nozzle and catcher. A hydraulically driven intensifier pump may be present to pressurize a fluid such as water where the fluid exits through an orifice, e.g. a nozzle, for cutting a material. Abrasive material is typically mixed with the fluid by aspiration, e.g. a cutting head of the nozzle operates pneumatically such that when the cutting system is activated, abrasive is mixed with fluid under pressure and the mixture flows into the cutting head.
Abrasives may further be found in the prior art mixed in with another substance such as a gel, e.g. as a colloidal or emulsified mixture.
A problem exists when attempting to use abrasive cutting systems underwater, especially at great depths. A supply system is typically located at the surface of the water and fluid, abrasives, or both are supplied via an umbilical. Prior art systems are unsuited for use at depths because of the air or other gas supply typically required to aspirate the mixture for use in cutting.